Welcome to Facebook
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Bleach characters are exposed to Facebook.


Title: Welcome to Facebook

Summary: Bleach characters are exposed to Facebook.

Warnings: Language, jokes, spoilers, character bashing

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Tite Kubo, I'm just a coffee addict.

a/n: Btw… I'm a Facebook addict. So for me, this would be awesome if they did have FB profiles…

* * *

><p>Welcome to Facebook!<p>

Log in OR Create an account! It's free and always will be.

First Name: **Ichigo**

Last Name: **Kurosaki**

Your E-mail: **deathstrawberry15yahoo(dot)com**

Re-enter E-mail: **deathstrawberry15yahoo(dot)com**

*Hint: When creating your password, try to make it something that you can remember easily but that is hard for others to guess.

New Password: **ihateitwhenshecallsmekurosaki-kun**

(Password strength: GREAT)

I am (select sex): **Male**

Birthday: **July 15 **

* * *

><p>You have now signed up for Facebook! Start by finding friends with the new 'friend finder'. Type in your e-mail or other communication device to search other possible Facebook friends!<p>

Searching…

**Rukia Kuchiki **

**Options for Rukia Kuchiki:**

_Check profile_

_Add as friend*_

*Sending friend request…

* * *

><p>A Month Later<p>

* * *

><p>Log in:<p>

E-mail: **deathstrawberry15yahoo(dot)com**

Password: *********************************

Keep me logged in: (check)

Forgot your password?

Signing in…

* * *

><p>Update your security information<p>

If there is ever a problem with your account, this information will make it easier for you to log back in and connect with your friends.

Security Question: (Type your own)

**Who would you do- Grimmjow or Byakuya?**

Answer:

**Duh. Both.**

Security Updated!

* * *

><p>Friend Requests:<p>

**Nnoitra Jiruga**

**Tite Kubo **

**Ulquiorra Shiffer **

Accept friend request (s)?

News Feed Update: **Ichigo Kurosaki **is now friends with **Ulquiorra Shiffer **and **two other people.**

* * *

><p>Messages: <strong>ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:<strong>

**Renji Abarai**

**Subject: no subject**

**Are we still going to save Orihime next weekend? Rukia says she's having a party this Friday, you should come so we can get wasted lol.**

**Reply from Ichigo Kurosaki:**

**Uh, Renji, you're so late. Ishida, Chad and I are already in Hueco Mundo, didn't you see my last status?**

_-(__**Ichigo Kurosaki**__is totally about to invade Hueco Mundo, hell yeah! ;)_

_Posted two days ago from Garganta_

_Comments:_

_**Captain Yamamoto **__OMG WUT)-_

**Reply from Renji Abarai:**

**Well fuck.**

* * *

><p>Notifications:<p>

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques posted on your wall.**

_To Ichigo Kurosaki's Profile_

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques** Hope yer ready to die, shinigami! :P

(**Nnoitra Jiruga **and **Aizen Sousuke **like this.)

Comments:

**Nnoitra Jiruga **lmao!

**Ichigo Kurosaki **Of course you can beat me with your ONE ARM. Lame (**Chad Sado **likes this)

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques **Let me count. One arm, two arms… oh, well lookie there! I've got yer little girlfriend to heal me up.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **WTF (**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques **likes this)

**Orihime Inoue **Sorry Kurosaki-kun

**Ulquiorra Shiffer **^dislike (**17 people **like this)

* * *

><p>News Feed:<p>

**Shinji ****Hirako** Ichigo Kurosaki went to Hueco Mundo, but he forgot his balls lol

(**6 people **like this)

Comments:

**Rukia Kuchiki **What does that mean?

**Shinji Hirako **Idk, just wanted to say balls (**9 people **like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Tite <strong>**Kubo **likes _FILLERS_

Comments:

**Fan-base **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime Inoue<strong> is bored

(**Uryu Ishida **and **2 others **like this)

Comments:

**Ulquiorra Shiffer **Stfu, woman (**4 people **like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Uryu Ishida <strong>Quincy's rule, Soul reapers drool

Comments:

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi **this is why we killed all of you

* * *

><p><strong>Kenpachi 'Kenny' Zuraki<strong> So how exactly do you find out your zanpakuto name?

Comments:

**Ichigo Kurosaki **lol, thought you didn't need it

**Kenpachi 'Kenny' Zuraki **stfu, it's just that I wanna know what it is

**Yachiru Kusajishi **Kenny it doesn't matter now let's go get some ice cream! :D :D :D :D (**15 people **like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname Tousen<strong> wants to cut off Grimmjow's arm again

(**5 people **like this)

Comments:

**Gin Ichimaru **…how the hell are you using Facebook?

* * *

><p><strong>Hinamori Momo<strong> I miss Aizen-sama!

Comments:

**Izuru Kira **I wish there was a dislike button (**4 people **like this)

**Toshiro Hitsugaya** I wish there was a 'will you shut up already' button (**6 people **like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmjow Jeagerjaques<strong>is in a relationship with **Ichigo Kurosaki. *heart***

(**Fan-girls **like this)

Comments:

**Ichigo Kurosaki **how the hell did you do that without me approving? (**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques **likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Kisuke Urahara<strong> Yoruichi's cat voice makes me lmao

(**8 people **like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Ulquiorra Shiffer<strong> Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding –Papa Roach

Comments:

**Gin Ichimaru **lol, you're so emo (**7 people **like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Bounts<strong> We should invade Soul Society again~

Comments:

**Tite Kubo **Who the fuck are you? (**48 people **like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen Sousuke<strong> Facebook is part of my plan.

(**22 people **like this)

* * *

><p>-fin-<p> 


End file.
